


To Bring Her Back

by TilaArpep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: An AU no one asked for, I'm a slut for some marichat, Multi, Slow Burn, enemies au, felix and gabriel are brothers, good luck y'all lmao, honestly haven't decided if there should be a character death or not, okay so this is gonna suck, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilaArpep/pseuds/TilaArpep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's gone. Isn't she," he whispered.</p><p>Gabriel couldn't respond, the shock fading and reality kicking in. She saved them and the miraculous by throwing herself into a separate realm. Tears spilled down his face and that was enough of an answer for Adrien.</p><p>Gabriel's body collapsed in on itself finally reaching the floor completely. All senses were unimportant as he shook with grief. He didn't register when Adrien had started holding him or when he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The only thing he could think was that she was gone. Her last words being I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bring Her Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the back story. I was gonna do a flashback but I'm lazy and couldn't wait to write this. This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. Pretty much my first fanfiction actually. Let's hope that it makes sense and is interesting.  
> Go follow my tumblr!!! tumblr.com/blog/cat-husband  
> French lessons  
> Paon=Peacock  
> Papillon=Butterfly  
> Passerelle=Gateway

Gabriel laughed as he watched Adrien get hit square in the face; his small body flinging backward onto the tower of pillows they had built. Celeste sure had a good arm. But his laughter was short lived as she turned on him, pillow in hand and smirk on her face. He took a step back as she took a step forward, her smirk slowly growing into a prowling grin. He was about to put up a protest when little Adrien struck back with his Toy Story decorated pillow.

"Revenge! Long live the queen!" Adrien declared as she dramatically flopped to the floor. He giggled and ran to hide behind Gabriel's long legs as Celeste put on a show for their dear son.

"Oh the agony! My sweet sweet son. How could he do this to me! He is no longer Adrien. He is Betraydrien!"

Adrien giggled from his hiding spot and Gabriel simply gave up on life signifying this with a loud groan. This only encouraged her more.

"Hey don't hate Gabe. Adrien likes it so much, his name should be Yaydrien."

Another round of groaning and giggling ensued as Celeste guffawed in triumph. She stood from the floor only swivel and duck inside of the pillow and blanket fort. The fort was the whole reason that had started the pillow fight mess. Instead of sleeping in their separate rooms tonight they were camping underneath of the stairs in celebration of Adrien's first lost tooth.

She stepped out with a paper and a huge grin on her face. Gabriel knew exactly what that paper was and tried to throw a pillow to knock it out of her hands. Of course Celeste dodged it easily being the superhero she was and cleared her throat. She started reading the paper outloud.

"Adrien wears a french hat: Beretdrien. Adrien is a dancer: Balletdrien. Adrien arranges flowers in a nice way: Bouquetdrien. Adrien buys coffee from a nearby shop: Cafedrien."

"You're obsessed you know that. Puns are ridiculous and should be banished from the world," Gabriel teased.

"I love mommy's jokes. I want to be just like her when I grow up!" Adrien defended.

"Look what you're doing to our son! You're turning him!"

She laughed victoriously and simply continued her paper once again.

"Adrien makes a nice scarf: Crochetdrien. Adrien hesitates: Delaydrien. Adrien does his homework: Essaydrien"

"Adrien's dead body rots: Decaydrien," a sinister voice boomed out.

They all jumped and looked around. The two's gaze landed on each other and agreed wordlessly. Protect Adrien. They ran to stand protectively over their son.

"I know who you are Papillon and Paon," he continued, "and I'd like to make a trade. I'll stop attacking the city if you give me your miraculous. That or you can give me your son."

"Never!" Celeste cried as she shoved him behind her, Gabriel's hands landing on her shoulders defensively.

The voice revealed himself as he stepped out of the shadows. A wicked grin spread across his face at this protective family. His blond hair was sleeked back and his evil blue eyes glinted at them. He had aged a bit since they'd last seen his face. Wrinkles and line displayed themselves around his eyes.

"Felix?" Gabriel gaped.

"Are you really that supried Gabe? You know how much I've missed having a miraculous after Master Fu took mine away. I miss being Chat Noir. I miss running through the city freely. I miss you Gabe."

Felix's expression turned from evil to innocent as he tried to prompt his brother. Gabriel said nothing as his look of shock slowly turned into one of anger towards him.

"The only way you'll take my miraculous is by prying it off my dead body," he sneered back.

"That's not ever going to happen," Celeste interviened. "Gabe love, take Adrien upstairs away from him. I'll deal with him until you get back," she planted a kiss on his check. Clearly there was no negotiating this. They clasped their hands together and nodded. Neither had to say anything to know they were about to engage in a battle.

"Transforme moi!" they said in unison.

Once transformed they split off to do their separate tasks. Gabriel sweeping Adrien up and sprinting up the stairs and Celeste blocking Felix's path to follow. He panted as he held fast to Adrien raced to his room. His little face buried itself into his dad's neck and squeezed his small fists into his pajama shirt as if holding on for dear life.

Together, they reached his room and heard banging and yelling down the echoing hallway. He set Adrien down gently and said as soothingly as possible, "Stay in here while your mommy and I talk to Uncle Felix. Lock the door. If we don't come back we probably went for a long walk. Just go to Chloe's house until we get back if that happens. Okay sweety?" He gave the most encouring smile he could at the moment while Adrien nodded back, anxiety still welling in his eyes.

"It'll be okay," and with that he planted a kiss on his forhead and sprinted back down the hall.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he repeated for himself. He had to stay calm for his family. He had to protect them! All thought stopped as he rounded the corner and froze as Celeste call upon her power.

"Passerelle!" she announced and a portal opened up behind Felix. She turned and spotted Gabriel frozen on the top of the stairs. She smiled at him but he was barely able to make out the words escaping her lips. He didn't have time to protest when she turned and tackled Felix into the portal. Gabriel screamed and pounded down the stairs as the portal swallowed them whole. She flung her miraculous out just before the portal closed, sucking up some pillows before disappearing completely.  
Gabriel didn't stop. He could catch them if he tried. If he really really tried. He reached the spot where the portal was and waved his hands around desperately trying to bring it back. To bring her back.

But it was useless. His knees knew this too and they gave out underneath him. Gabe sat there silently as he wished with his whole being that she would come back. He knew that wasn't how her power worked, that it was a one way ticket to another dimension, but he couldn't help it.

Gabriel flinched as he heard a small footstep on the top of the stairs. He whipped around and almost caved in on himself when he saw it was poor poor Adrien. He watched as he tiptoed down the stairs before him with a concerned expression. This little six year old boy was about to have his heart broken, a tiny thought said in his head. But he couldn't think of an excuse this time. All he could do was stare as Adrien reached the bottom.

"She's gone. Isn't she," he whispered.

Gabriel couldn't respond, the shock fading and reality kicking in. She saved them and the miraculous by throwing herself into a separate realm. Tears spilled down his face and that was enough of an answer for Adrien.

Gabriel's body collapsed in on itself finally reaching the floor completely. All senses were unimportant as he shook with grief. He didn't register when Adrien had started holding him or when he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The only thing he could think was that she was gone. Her last words being I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was a ride of emotions huh? ;) I'm a slut for angst. This is simply the beginning. I can't wait to write the rest of this but I gotta do things. Good luck to everyone and good luck to me especially ha ha. yikes


End file.
